Ruby Writes
by emmatheorphansavior
Summary: Prompt : Emma and Regina accidentally reading swan queen smut


The bell jingled as Emma walked into Granny's. She blindly stumbled towards the counter and dropped onto a stool.

"Need some help, Emma?"

Emma squinted up at Ruby. Her head was pounding. "Coffee. Strong. Hangover."

Ruby nodded wisely. "Ah," she kept talking as she poured Emma coffee, "Regina keep you up late?"

Emma shrugged, awkwardly adjusting her beanie. "Uh, I was at Regina's until late, yeah, but she didn't 'keep me up' or anything."

Ruby smiled, shooting a glance at Belle, who was sitting in a booth behind Emma. "Ok, Sheriff, whatever you say."

Emma nodded tiredly as she drank her coffee. She dropped her head onto her arms. When the bell tinkled again, she didn't bother looking up.

"Miss Swan," a smug voice said, "You look…well."

"Not now, Regina." Emma's voice was muffled against the counter. She turned her head, so she could see Regina. The mayor looking infuriatingly perfect. Honestly. After the night they'd had, she really should look wrecked.

Regina sat elegantly on the stool next to Emma and waved Ruby over.

"Madame Mayor! I hear you had a busy night!" Ruby's smiled widen when Regina glared at her. "Your usual?"

"Thank you, Miss Lucas. I'll have it here today, though. I might as well keep our Sheriff company."

Emma groaned and sat up straight. "Really?"

Regina leaned closer to Emma, missing the look Ruby and Belle shared. "Are you alright?"

Emma smiled slightly, eyes flicking to Regina's and then back to her coffee. "Yeah, it's just a hangover. Or, whatever you call it."

Regina shrugged and accepted a mug from Ruby. "A hangover is the best word for it, I suppose."

Emma nodded and dropped her head back onto the counter with a thunk. "Ow."

Regina sighed, sounding extremely resigned. "Miss Lucas?" Ruby hurried back over to them. "When you bring out my food, could you perhaps bring Miss Swan a plate of hashbrowns and bacon? We wouldn't want her to starve."

Ruby nodded excitedly and hurried into the kitchen. Regina and Emma watched her go, confused. Emma slowly swung her head around to face Regina. "She's peppy this morning."

Regina frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. "More so than usual, yes?" She swept her gaze across the room before spotting Belle. "Ah, Miss French is here."

Emma took another sip of her coffee. "Well there you go, they spend a lot of time together. Maybe something's happening between them."

Regina scoffed. "Like Gold would ever let Belle go."

Emma shrugged. "I guess."

Ruby walked out of the kitchen carrying their food. She placed it carefully in front of them. "So what were you guys up to last night?"

Emma's eyebrows rose as she slowly ripped off a piece of bacon. Regina ignored Ruby, delicately eating a strawberry. Ruby looked at them expectantly for a moment before realizing that they weren't going to answer. Pouting, she walked away and headed over to sit with Belle.

Emma watched as they immediately start whispering and looking at a book.

"I bet it's a sex book."

Emma choked on her food, her face turning red as she pounded her chest. When she could breathe again, she turned to glare at Regina. "What?!" she hissed.

Regina shrugged, casually cutting a piece of cantaloupe in two. "Belle does research and Ruby likes sex. I can only imagine the books the two of them read together."

Emma rolled her eyes. "So, Gold wouldn't let Belle go, but she and Ruby are still having a torrid affair?"

"Hardly. They aren't the type for torrid affairs. They probably…experiment."

Emma pulled her fork out of her mouth and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. After she'd swallowed, she spoke. "Would we be having a torrid affair or would we…experiment."

There was a choking noise and both of them swung their heads up in time to see Ruby race around the counter and dive into the booth. Regina and Emma just watched the other women for a moment before rolling their eyes. Emma hopped off the stool and stomped over to them. She hovered over them, glaring down. Regina stood at her side, her arms crossed.

Belle and Ruby looked back and forth between the two women. Belle was the first to speak. "Madame Mayor! Sheriff! May I help you?"

"What is going on?" Emma demanded. "What's the book and why does Ruby stare at us?"

Ruby blushed. "Uh…"

Regina uncrossed her arms and reached for the notebook. Ruby and Belle both tried to grab it, but Regina was faster. She turned around and leaned against the table. Emma scooted closer and read over her shoulder.

There was a moment of silence before Emma turned bright red. "Uh, this is, uh, it's , what?"

Ruby held her hands up. "I can explain."

"Miss Swan, I was wrong about these two ladies. I thought they were _reading_ about sex, when in reality, they were _writing_ about sex."

Emma looked between Ruby and Belle rapidly. "What the fuck, guys?"

Ruby sighed. "It gets boring in this town! You guys are such good material and you can't tell me you've never slept together!"

Emma looked at Regina for back up, but Regina was still reading from the book. Emma noticed that her chest was slightly flushed. She swallowed.

"Uh, we haven't. Ever. Actually."

Belle looked skeptical. "Please, you've been spending a lot of late nights together."

"Learning magic! Regina's teaching me to control my magic! We weren't going to tell anyone, because people might think Regina using magic is bad, but people think we're sleeping together? We're not!"

Ruby's mouth dropped open. "Oh."

Regina pulled on Emma's sleeve to get her attention. "Miss Swan, read this." She point to a paragraph and handed the book over. "As for the two of you…" She looked at them. "There will be no more writing about us. You may carry on whatever you're doing, but please, leave us out of it."

They both nodded solemnly and muttered apologies.

Emma cleared her throat, her face a bright red. "Um, I'm gonna give this back to you guys." She shut the book and dropped it onto the table. "Regina?"

"Certainly."

Ruby and Belle watched as they headed out of the diner. The door shut behind them. A second later, Emma ducked back in and grabbed her mug of coffee. She smiled at them. "Sorry, Ruby, but I'm gonna need the energy." The bell jingled as it closed.


End file.
